marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 250
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper East Side ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******** and ********* ***** ****** ******* **** ***** *** Items: * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The sudden jolt Peter gets from his spider-sense is a warning about the cosmic being known as the Beyonder, as revealed in . * J. Jonah Jameson is being blackmailed over his involvement in the creation of the Scorpion. This happened in . The reason the general public is unaware of Jameson's involvement is that the scientist he hired -- Farley Sitwell -- died shortly after the Scorpion's creation. * Peter recalls the career of Norman Osborn, the original Green Goblin, the details are as follows: ** The embezzlement of Osborn Industries by Norman's former partner, Mendell Stromm in . ** How Norman Osborn got his powers and how he discovered Spider-Man's secret identity. These details were revealed in - . ** The death of Gwen Stacy and the apparent demise of Norman Osborn in - . The public at large believes that Norman Osborn is dead. However, he survived as revealed in and will resurface in . ** He also mentions Harry's drug addiction which he struggled with from - . This also led to a mental break following the "death" of his father that led Harry to become the Green Goblin during the course of - . Harry underwent therapy and thus no longer believes that Peter is Spider-Man, as explained in . * The man who appears to be Roderick Kingsley here is actually his twin brother Daniel. This fact, and the true identity of the Hobgoblin are revealed in - . * Hobgoblin nullified his spider-sense using a formula similar to that used by the Green Goblin in . * A millionaire refuses to talk with Spider-man, saying he'd "sooner talk to Jack Anderson." Anderson was a real-life investigative journalist, active when the comic-book was published, dead in 2005. This is not neccessarily a topical reference, as the character may be using a cultural reference to a historical person. Chronology Notes Characters in this story also appear in other stories between this issue. The affected characters are: Spider-Man: * - Spider-Man recovers from his battle with the Hobgoblin, beings asking the men his foe is blackmailing for help. * - Spider-Man finds no leads, repairs his old tracer tracker to track the Hobgoblin. * - Spider-Man tracks down the Hobgoblin to his lair, a fight ensues. * - Spider-Man destroy's the Goblin Journals, Hobgoblin's hideout explodes. Hobgoblin: * - The Hobgoblin finds Spider-Man's spider-tracer, lays a trap for Spider-Man. * - Spider-Man destroys the Goblin Journals, Hobgoblin accidentally blows up his headquarters J. Jonah Jameson: * - Facing blackmail, Jameson decides to publish a confession in the newspaper. * - Even though it appears that the Hobgoblin's evidence is destroyed, Jameson decides to run the confession anyway. Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in . | Trivia = | Links = }}